There is no conventional art related to a frequency band 130 dBm frequency extension and modulation complex multifunction system of a GPS terminal for a life jacket. However, there are conventional arts that are similar in each of product function in configuring the GPS terminal of the present invention, such as a radio wave amplification technology for an HDX frequency extension and modulation of frequency band 130 dBm setting section and RFID in a method for coupling with interspace ?VLBI (Very Long Baseline Interferometry), a frequency micro wave amplification transmission technology of a microstrip fetch antenna having an Iris in an antenna form, and a technology where a frequency of an urgent rescue signal is converted into a multi-language voice information service and which is connected to a location-based service (LBS) technology. Examples of such technologies include a registered Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 1955-0003637 (published on Apr. 17, 1955) entitled “Frequency modulator”? (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 1-1), a registered Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 1989-001907 (published on May 30, 1989) entitled “Apparatus and method for modulating bandwidth compression frequency”? (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 1-2), a registered Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2003-0051597 (published on Jun. 25, 2003) entitled “RFID tag installation structure, RFID tag installation method and RFID tag communication method”? (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 2-1), a registered Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 10-2005-0051210 (published on Jun. 1, 2005) entitled “Message processing method Frequency modulator”? (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 2-2), a registered Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 10-2004-0028834 (published on Apr. 3, 2004) entitled “Electronic tag read system using mobile communication terminal”? (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 2-3), a registered Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 10-2002-0342510 (published on Jun. 28, 2002) entitled “Flip type terminal having microstrip fetch antenna for GPS”? (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 3), a registered Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 10-2005-00357610 (published on Apr. 19, 2005) entitled “Position verification system and method of mobile communication terminal using voice information of automatic response system”? (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 4-1), and a registered Korean Utility Model Laid-Open No. 20-2005-0374735 (published on Feb. 3, 2005) entitled “Message processing method Frequency modulator” (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 4-2).
The conventional art 1-1 is a study for a conventional radio communication, where, in order to efficiently transmit various multimedia information consisted of video, voice and data in a limited RF frequency band, a study for a coding scheme adapted to the channel state and a digital modulation scheme and for MMIC and RFIC satisfying a low price, a high performance and a miniature of an RF module adapted to a high speed broad band property are in progress but they are not realized.
Matters to be considered in such conventional arts to design an efficient RF transceiver by a cascade HBT-MMIC radio amplification theory having a high gain and a low noise index are as follows. That is, in the case of an RF front-end, it is realistic to use an advantage of a superheterodyne method such as a superiority of selectivity, an ease of a channel selection filter condition and a removal of DC offset in a relatively high frequency over a C-band.
However, it is the most serious problem to use an image removal filter of a high Q value in the superheterodyne method, and a study should be performed, to which an active filter should be applied in design of an RF receiver to overcome that. Particularly, since there occur problems such as an increase of a noise index and a bias in an active device in a designing process to apply the active filter to the RF front-end, a recent trend is to design the amplifier by making a cascade coupling of a microwave active device indicating the high gain property and the low noise property simultaneously.
When the amplifier stage is configured by making a cascade coupling of the active device in the CE-CB form, there is an assumption where a frequency property of the amplification stage become excellent since an effective capacitance due to a miller capacitance appearing in an input stage of the amplifier is reduced. However, there occurs another problem that the cascade amplifier has to find a compromise in a low noise property, a high gain and a stability of the amplifier. There is a limitation in a precision and a tracking region of the position. That is, when there occurs a victim in an enormous sea, it is not easy to make a position verification and a tracking region has a limitation.
For example, in a high fidelity video tape recorder which records video information and audio signals, and then reproduces them when needed, signals are recorded as frequency modulated signals. To do this, a frequency modulation circuit is generally configured as an oscillator consisted of registers and capacitors, and a control terminal is equipped externally in order to control a carrier frequency when modulating frequency. A main reason why the external control equipment to control the carrier frequency is used is that an oscillation circuit consisted of registers and capacitors in configuring the frequency modulation circuit is used. That is, when the carrier frequency does not oscillate correctly, the carrier frequency is controlled by controlling a control terminal such as a variable resistor attached externally to match the carrier frequency.
The theory will be described in more detailed as follows.
First, the VOC detects a phase difference by comparing the reference signal which is a predetermined carrier frequency with an output of the VOC which oscillates freely, and has a phase detector for generating an error voltage corresponding to the phase difference and an oscillator for oscillating the error voltage in the same frequency as the reference frequency after receiving the error voltage in a feedback manner. Further, the frequency modulator performs a frequency modulation of the input signals to be recorded with a frequency modulator having the similar configuration as the VOC.
However, the VOC is configured using an oscillation circuit configured with registers and capacitors, and those are used to oscillation frequency modulators having the same configuration. That is, a scheme to control a carrier frequency of the frequency modulator is adopted using the error voltage obtained by the automatic control loop of the VOC, and the VOC oscillates at the same frequency as the reference signal by the feedback loop. At this time, in order to control the frequency of the oscillator more correctly, the carrier frequency is controlled by performing an external control using the variable resistors, and accordingly a set manufacturing should be performed in the process of manufacturing products, such as skilled persons, a usage of parts, measuring equipment, time to control so that it becomes a cause of increase of prime cost.
Furthermore, there is a defect where a circuit for generating an oscillation signal having a frequency of 3.4 MHz is needed. Further, when the frequency of the phase detector becomes high, an error generation ratio becomes high and a control error caused by the skilled person can not be prohibited.
The conventional art 1-2 relates to pparatus and method for modulating bandwidth compression of frequency? whose usage and object are different from the present invention.
As to the conventional art, although technical ideas described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,163 have an advantage that there is provided a technology to record video color information and voice information on a record material which is not sensitive to an amplitude such as an optical disk, there also is a defect that the color signal should be far separated from a luminance signal on the frequency spectrum.
Such conventional arts only use the method in a commercial application, which is described in a paper entitled ystem Coding Parameters, Mechanics and Electro-Mechanics of the Reflective Videodisc Palyer? by P. W. Bogels and N. V. Philips, which was submitted to autumn conference in Washington for the IEEE 17th appliance consumer hold on Jun. 8, 1976.
Such a method by Bogels performs a frequency modulation of a carrier wave signal together with a standard NTSC video color signal, and modulates a zero cross of the frequency modulated signal together with a frequency modulated voice sub-carrier wave in a method such as a duty cycle modulation of U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,163.
However, regardless of using any method, there is a problem that information to be recorded on the disk should be in the band width of the disk.
It is because a conventional disk for recording and reproducing video signals has a property of having an upper cutoff frequency of about 13 MHz in its inner circumference.
A desirable method for an optical disk produced in the modulation method in accordance with the present invention includes providing a video carrier wave signal which is frequency modulated together with a complex video signal, where a carrier wave, frequency of about 8.1 MHzcm1 corresponds to a blanking level, that of about 7.6 MHz corresponding to a synchronization signal, and that of about 9.3 MHz corresponding to a white level.
A voice sub-carrier in which 2 separated frequencies are modulated is located between about 2.3 MHz and 2.8 MHz on a spectrum.
Such a method is described in detailed in the Bogels's paper.
Such a method by Bogels described above is used for a standard method in a high performance player for consumers and industry and an optical disk.
There is a radio frequency identification tag (hereinafter, referred to as “RFID tag” of electronic inductance type and electronic coupling type in a conventional art 2-1, and both sides use electronic waves and perform a communication without contacting with a read write terminal and the like.
When the RFID tag described in the conventional art having an antenna coil and a controller receives a transmission signal in the read write terminal using the antenna coil, the controller converts it into power and stores the power in a condenser. Further, the RFID tag transmits information such as ID code stored in the storage to the read write terminal again using the power.
The transmission and reception method includes an Amplitude Shift Keying (ASK) method and a Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) method. The former performs the transmission and reception by the ASK of electromagnetic waves and the latter performs it by the FSK of the electromagnetic waves.
If dividing a general RFID tag into antenna coil types, there exist two types of an antenna coil of a disk type using a circular coreless coil and a cylindrical antenna coil having a ferrite core wound with an electric heating wave anti-node copper wire. Each external shape of them corresponds to a shape of an antenna coil, where the former is formed of a disk shape and the latter is formed of a rod shape.
Here, the RFID tag having the antenna coil of the disk shape performs a communication using a magnetic flux change in the direction of surface of the circular coil, and the RFID tag having an antenna coil on the cylinder performs a communication using a magnetic flux change in the direction of the axis. Here, alternating electric flux and magnetic flux of the electromagnetic wave are converted at a phase of 90 degrees. However, when the magnetic fluxes alternated by the magnetic change are crossed with conductive materials such as iron, aluminum, copper, etc., there occurs overcurrent in the conductive material, and a magnetic flux is generated in the direction which is negative to the alternating magnetic flux by the overcurrent. Accordingly, it is general to locate the conventional RFID tag as far as possible from the conductive material.
As a result, in the case that the RFID tag should be installed adjacent to the conductive material, there is a problem that the overcurrent is controlled by locating the coil surface of the RFID tag and the surface of the conductive material on a plane using the RFID tag having the antenna coil of a disk shape and then making them far from the conductive material by inserting a nun-conductive spacer therebetween, or by transmitting the magnetic flux flowing in the conductive material to a high magnetic permeability material by inserting ferrite core or amorphous magnetic sheet having a high permeability between the coil surface and the conductive material.
Up to recently, it is possible to reduce the effect of the conductive material using such a method, and to perform a communication in the direction perpendicular to the coil surface, that is, in the direction where the magnetic distribution is widen by the antenna coil on the disk.
On the contrary, there is an advantage where the RFID tag having the antenna coil on the cylinder can be made small remarkably compared with the RFID tag having the antenna coil on the disk so that it can be applied to all applications.
However, since it is considered unreasonable in principle to install the RFID tag having the antenna coil on the cylinder on the surface of the conductive material, this was not tried even in the conventional study.
Further, the conventional art 2-1 relates to “RFID tag installation structure, RFID tag installation method and RFID tag communication method”
As such, in the conventional art applying the frequency partially and differently, the frequency used in the ASK wireless communication method may be 50 KHz to 500 KHz in a point of the communication sensitivity (communication length), and 100 KHz to 400 KHz most desirably.
However, the conventional art has no difference from the conventional art 1-2 except that when the RFID tag having the antenna coil on the cylinder formed in the rod shape is installed to be nearly folded with and horizontally to the installation surface of the conductive material, a communication can be performed as a frequency given in the region using a magnetic flux in a space of the installation surface having the RFID tag.
The conventional tag 2-2 relates to a technology connected to the conventional arts 1-2 and 2-1, which is ethod and apparatus for processing message through RFID?
The conventional art uses a principle where a mutual message transmission and a material transmission can be made only when massage sender and receiver should exist in the same network simultaneously since the messenger service system operates on the basis of a transmission of real time data.
However, since it is not possible to transmit materials or message when a user needs them in such a system, there is a possibility to lose a time to transmit the message, to need an additional infrastructure such as an E-mail, or to restrict the usage.
Furthermore, since it is not possible to verify whether the other party is a true one or not and a user authentication is performed with only simple personal information which is easy to drain out, a confidence to the other party also becomes a problem.
Furthermore, since a home messenger is performed by an unspecified majority in the process of storing and reproducing the message, there is a problem that message transmission among members (for example, family, company) who are formed in a specific district has a limitation of time and place according to a property of the members and task types due to the fact that message recipient cannot be fixed when specified persons exchange messages in a specified group although there is no problem to transmit a simple message among family members, and platforms or products have no mobility or portability due to the fact that the apparatus uses a single equipment several times.
Additionally, the conventional art 2-3 also relates to a technology where an electronic tag system is used in a mobile communication terminal.
The conventional art relates to an electronic tag read system using a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to an electronic tag read system using a mobile communication terminal, which includes an electronic tag reader capable of reading RFID tag information in a nun-contacting scheme using a radio frequency identification technology, with which whoever can verify, obtain and utilize electronic tag information attached to each equipment, that is, information of corresponding equipment with ease anytime and wherever using the mobile communication terminal including the electronic tag reader.
Using the conventional art, almost every object such as products, goods, equipment, animal and plant, articles, stocked property has information and price with a bar code attached to it.
However, there are problems such as a high price and an inefficiency to make consumers and producers inconvenient because of various limitation function of the bar code, that is, the bar code should be within a laser region of the read object when reading it, plentiful information cannot be recorded, there is a high possibility of damage, change and forgery, and time and cost are needed to read it.
In order to overcome such problems, a new electronic tag related RFID technology is suggested which can replace it, and the RFID technology utilizing such an electronic tag can be referred to as a wireless identification apparatus which is a field of an automation data collection apparatus with which data is collected or recorded using a wireless frequency to utilize needed information.
A general configuration of the RFID system for the conventional art is as follows.
The RFID system is configured with three factors, that is, transponder which is so called electronic tag, an electronic tag reader, and a host computer or data processing equipment, and the electronic tag has a semiconductor chip (IC chip) manufactured to meet various usage and request and an antenna which can receive a frequency transmitted from the electronic tag reader.
When the electronic tag passes through an effective frequency region of the antenna in the electronic tag reader, it detects signals from the electronic tag reader, and transmits information materials stored in the electronic tag to the electronic tag reader.
The electronic tag reader includes an antenna for transmitting and receiving radio waves, and an electronic circuit for transmitting and receiving the radio waves to and from the electronic tag. The semiconductor chip in the electronic tag reader converts signals incoming from the electronic tag, or stores them in a memory which is a storage while verifying the signals of the data, and may transmit them later when it is needed.
The electronic tag reader which received the data from the electronic tag converts them into digital signals and transmits them to a host computer through a wired or wireless communication network.
However, in the RFID technology using such an electronic tag, the electronic tag has a defect that information of the electronic tag can be recognized only when there is a separate electronic tag reader. Conventionally, individuals, or consumers and users of company do not have the electronic tag reader so that there is almost no way to utilize the information of the electronic tag.
That is, in the case that when there is not the conventional electronic tag or a separate electronic tag reader is used, there is an inconvenience as follows.
First, while the electronic tag includes a storage, different from the bar code so that various information can be stored, such as manufactured date, original production site, product guarantee, product authentication, distribution process, effective period, history matter, general consumers or users may experience forged or changed products purchase, unconfirmed effective period, and obscurity of original production site since they cannot confirm such information.
Second, it is not easy to obtain information contained in the electronic tag of various installations, that is, tour information, traffic information, position information, etc.
Third, users cannot read and utilize the electronic tag in a ubiquitous computing age to be popularized from no on so that it brings about vast inconveniences.
Fourth, when a user wishes to perform a management task efficiently using the electronic tag which is used for property, equipment, products, physical distribution, stock, animals, etc., he or she has to purchase a separate electronic tag reader so that additional costs are generated, and there occur inconveniences to hold separate readers.
The conventional art 3 relates to “Flip type terminal having microstrip fetch antenna for GPS” which is a study related with GPS antenna attached to the GPS terminal to add the conventional GPS service function.
Conventionally, GPS service function refers to an added service to receive GPS satellite information and hold individual position information so that it is widely used to E911 service for holding an individual security, navigation system, physical distribution, leisure, etc. For such a GPS service function, an antenna for the GPS is mounted on a generalized handheld terminal. Conventionally, it was general that the GPS antenna is mounted on the main body in a projecting manner.
Main types of such a GPS antenna are a ceramic fetch antenna where a ceramic patch of ceramic shape is cased with a plastic injection molding, and a helix antenna where cylindrical Teflon type is cased with a plastic injection molding formed of twisted power supplying wires.
However, since such a conventional antenna should be large in size of the main body considering the mounting space, it is not possible to mount it inside the main body, and it is not easy to match an angle to the satellite to receive the GPS satellite signals due to the interference with other parts even though it is mounted in the main body.
Accordingly, the conventional GPS antenna should be mounted outside the main body. However, since the size of the main body should be large in the case that the antenna is applied to the terminal and GPS terminal which are minimizing and sliming more and more, the user experiences inconveniences to hold it and there is a limitation to variously design it.
In reality, in the case of the ceramic patch antenna among the conventional GPS antenna, the patch size is 25 mm×25 mm×4 mm, and in the case of cylindrical helix antenna, it is 50 mm×15 mm. So, it is not possible to mount the antenna in the miniaturized terminal main body. Further, the conventional GPS antenna becomes a large obstruction to miniaturization and sliming of the main body even though it is mounted outside the main body.
Additionally, in the case of carelessly dropping the handheld terminal on the ground, there occasionally occurs the case that the antenna of the main body, especially, the GPS antenna is damaged, so that the terminal cannot provide the GPS service.
The conventional art 4-1 relates to “Position verification system and method of mobile communication terminal using voice information of automatic response system”
The conventional art relates to a position verification system and position verification method capable of providing position information of the specific mobile communication terminal verified through the position search using an automatic response system. The position verification system of the mobile communication terminal in accordance with one embodiment includes a side module for identifying a base station on a radio access network connected to a second terminal unit or a core network in the case that a page request to the LBS platform module for generating a page request of the second terminal system is generated, and an information provision control module for controlling the automatic response system so that the generated position information is informed to the first terminal unit as voice data. Such an object is converted, more specifically, applied to the position verification system and position verification method capable of providing the position information of a specific mobile communication terminal verified through the position search.
Such a position search service is embodied in a method for predicting the position of the other party by identifying the cell position of near base station which verified an access of the mobile communication terminal of a specific user.
However, such a conventional position search service provides information on the position of the mobile communication terminal whose position is verified with visual information such as text or map (image), so that there is a severe restriction to a user whose terminal cannot display such visual information to provide the position search service.
Further, since all manipulations to make the position search service is used by an interface depending on key buttons of the user's terminal, it becomes a barrier to block access to the service to users who are not familiar with it. Further, it is fact that the interface depending on the key buttons requests a very troublesome key button manipulation, such as a wireless (or wired) Internet access, a position search service menu access, a position search object input, etc. to receive the position search service so that it obstructs an activation of the service usage.
Accordingly, it is deeply requested to provide a position verification system and method of a mobile communication terminal having a new concept, which can provide the service of the interface for the position search with a simple key manipulation so as to enhance a service access, and can provide information on the verified user's position with a voice which is easy to obtain information.
The conventional art 4-2 can be divided into “Wireless emergency call system” and the like.
The conventional art relates to an emergency call system in a particular place (for example, an underground parking lot, a crime ridden area), and more specifically, to a wireless emergency call system capable of informing a central control center (for example, an apartment superintendent, a police station, a fire station) of an emergency situation when a crime or a fire breaks out in a specific area. The object of the conventional art is to configure an emergency call system capable of collecting an emergency call wireless signal for the emergency situation from the handheld call terminal and transmitting it to a control center. Therefore, when a crime or a fire breaks out in a specific area, such emergency situation is informed to a central control center (for example, a control office, a police station, a fire station) which is located in the other location so that a rapid response is made for such situations, and a convenience of usage is enhanced by improving an inconvenience based on the control of the conventional emergency bell and adding RFID output material for opening and closing of the entrance door of the parking lot as well as various kinds of entrance doors to a call terminal of the wireless emergency call system.
When integrating the conventional arts described above, it can be understood that the radio wave interference system in the theory for the interspace-VLBI defined in the present invention can be divided into several types according to methods of synthesizing radio wave signals emitting from each antenna.
In an embodiment, a method for enhancing a precision of the measuring network includes a method for enhancing a precision of an orbit element of a satellite by observing the GPS from many observatories. However, there is an error in the satellite orbit element, and it makes an effect so much in the precision of the GPS.
First, the radio wave can be synthesized by making a connection using a direct cable, and this case is referred to as radio wave array. The radio wave array is very useful for a short distance interference system in installation and management, so that it is installed and used often in an actual astronomical study in countries such as United States, Japan, European countries.
In the case of a radio wave interference system where a mutual distance is hundreds or thousands of Km in order to obtain a space definition higher than the radio wave array, since it is not possible to connect it directly through the cable, signals emitted from each antenna are recorded on each tape and the tapes are gathered again and synthesized. That is, the GPS is observed from the VLBI view point in a method considered to enhance the precision of the orbit element.
In other words, after the precise relative position is determined using the VLBI observation network, the GPS also enhance the precision of the orbit determination when calculating the position of the satellite for the VLBI searching point by searching the satellite, wherein the precision of 2-3 cm is obtained for the distance over hundreds of km using the GPS-VLBI method. This case is referred to as VLBI.
Second, the theory for the HDX radio wave propagation extension modulation of the RFID means that when information processed after receiving signals from the GPS satellite and a pseudo satellite is transmitted to the central control center through a mark signal of the wireless tag attached to the GPS terminal for the life jacket, correction information is calculated there, and various processing is performed so that correct positions of victims are listed one by one.
Such a function is similar to the function applied to a general GPS satellite signal in the sea control system currently, where a correct position can be calculated by applying D-GPS for correcting code information and CD-GPS method for determining carrier wave information.
In a function endowed as described above, when each indication mark of the wireless tag (RFID) attached to the GPS terminal for life jacket is endowed with a unique number and transmitted, it is possible to recognize positions of hundreds of victims at a time. Further, since it is possible to correctly mark information on sea area, position of victim, distance, etc. on a disaster of sea guidance map so that there are increased interests in sea information and a disaster rescue.
Third, according to the theory of a frequency radio wave amplification transmission method of a microstrip patch antenna, a method for changing a frequency radio wave amplification where the patch is changed in three dimensional structure by attaching an Iris to the microstrip patch antenna attached to the GPS of life jacket is adopted.
Fourth, an emergency rescue 110 frequency emitted from the GPS terminal of life jacket can be serviced in multiple voice information through the location based service which is a core technology formed in a complex function.
In the conventional art described above in accordance with the present invention, it can be found that frequency band (130 dBm) signal intensities related to the frequency requested in each item of first, second, third and fourth items have a common factor.
Reviewing an interspace-VLBI in the first item, the common factor is that it is possible to obtain a radio wave propagation extension and modulation and frequency propagation amplification using the interspace-VLBI and coupling method as a frequency band (130 dBm) signal having almost same signal intensity from all satellites in the GPS satellite signal system among the satellites.
In the second item, the communication region needed to the HDX radio wave propagation extension and modulation of the tag (RFID) has a property where it is propagated far as the frequency of the signal becomes low, and there is a problem that the radio wave of the signal experiences a diffraction phenomenon in the material having the size of the wavelength of it. As a result, when the wavelength becomes short, it is severely affected by the environment so that it becomes almost non-practical over 2 GHz. Accordingly, it becomes possible to make a radio wave propagation extension and modulation and frequency propagation amplification using the interspace-VLBI and coupling method by the minute radio wave signal system of 130 dBm with an active tag frequency.
In the third item, the frequency amplification transmission method of the microstrip patch antenna is needed in an utilization of the minute radio wave signal intensity of about 130 dBm for the radio wave propagation extension and modulation and frequency propagation amplification using the change method of the frequency propagation amplification where the patch is changed in the three dimensional structure by attaching the Iris to the microstrip patch antenna attach? to the GPS terminal for life jacket in the actual GPS satellite signal system among satellites described above.
In the fourth item, the LBS means all fields which provide requested services based on the position of the client (handheld phone or PDA), it means an integrated service to provide moving persons with correct position information with ease and high speed from the existing network and wireless communication network. The located based service technology which is a next generation GIS core technology is a technology with which a location based service is utilized with his or her native language using his or her terminal in any place in the world, wherein in the case that it is commercialized in multiple languages using the minute radio wave signal of 130 dBm in a single database, the frequency of the emergency rescue signal transmitted from the GPS terminal of the life jacket can be changed into a multiple language voice information service through the location based service that is a GIS core technology formed in the complex function.